


Prequels Rewrites

by sunkelles



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, kind of a fic but kind of meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: my version of the prequels, including changes that i think would have made the plot, characters and dialogue stronger. it starts with attack of the clones with the phantom menace as backstory, and includes the wrong jedi arc as a part of the movies.





	1. Episode I: Attack of the Clones

**Author's Note:**

> this is not written as a proper fic, exactly? i don't know what the style is but it's not a proper linear narrative with povs and junk but it's also not written as a script. the best format description would probably be "tumblr post". 
> 
> Attack of the Clones is the first film in the rewritten trilogy for a lot of reasons.
> 
> One thing that was wrong with the prequels was how little focus the actual clone wars had. They just began in attack of the clones and then they ended in revenge of the sith which makes the entire war feel hasty and pointless, and works against the films because they aren't centered the way that the clone wars show was. The phantom menace is alright and at this point I wouldn’t change the backstory from it, but I certainly wouldn’t have given it its own movie.
> 
> The backstory from the phantom menace should have happened off screen, and be revealed through the characters. The phantom menace is like the robert’s rebellion of the prequel era. It’s important, but it didn’t need to be told to feel its effects.
> 
> This version of the prequels focuses in on the war, tries to make the relationships between anakin and padme and anakin and obi wan more realistic, and brings in ahsoka because her relationship with anakin and the wrong jedi arc are the strongest part of the clone wars, which is some of the strongest stuff in star wars (sorry not sorry). barriss and luminara also get more focus (bringing up the count of important women in the prequels from one to four.) There will be a “movie” in between atoc and rots that mainly focuses on a traitor within the republic army/jedi order that is feeding information to the sepratists and how ahsoka is framed for it.

**ATTACK OF THE CLONES**

atoc starts with Obi Wan and Anakin on a fairly routine mission where a lot of things go wrong, according to protocol, and they get back to the temple. They have to meet with the council.

The thing that you need to know about the council is that Master Unduli is on it.

“Jedi are supposed to keep the peace, not destroy city blocks,” Mace Windu says.

“But we did the thing,” Anakin protests. Whatever the mission was, they accomplished it, but they destroyed a ton of property and could have injured people.

“Now is not the time, Anakin,” Obi Wan says.

“With the separatists threatening the Republic, the Jedi must be more careful than ever-”

“We know, Master Windu,” Jedi knight Kenobi says, “we’ll do better in the future.”

“Sometimes I wish we had refused to admit you into the Order,” he says as he leaves the room, and Anakin is left gaping.

Obi Wan tries to make him feel better, gently dropping bits of the phantom menace backstory and how the order works. Explaining the padawan process, and probably an offhanded comment from Anakin about how he never wants a padawan.

They mention qui gon, and how he died at a sith lord’s hand on naboo years ago, helping president amidala (i’m changing that you can’t stop me).

“You just trained me because your master wanted you to,” grumbles Anakin, 20 year old mess. it seems like an off-handed joke comment, but it's actually a self esteem issue that Anakin has grappled with for years. 

“Maybe,” Obi Wan says, “but it’s worked out for the best.” This is important because it establishes Anakin’s insecurities in his relationship with Obi Wan and the rest of the Order, and how they are at least mildly justified.

In come Master Unduli and Padawan Offee.

“Master Unduli,” Obi Wan says, and then he spots Barriss, “and Padawan Offee.”

“Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker,” Master Unduli says.

“What is it?” Anakin asks, never one for protocol.

Master Unduli rolls her eyes as she says, “There has been an assassination attempt on a senator. They assigned you two to play bodyguards. You’re wanted on Coruscant immediately.”

“Who was it?” Anakin asks, and you can hear the concern in his voice.

“Senator Amidala of Naboo,” she says, “she specifically requested the two of you.” Anakin blushes crimson.

Cut to Anakin and Obi Wan walking down the halls of senate building on Coruscant. Obi Wan and Anakin reminiscing about the events of the phantom menace. Obi Wan takes the first opportunity to tease Anakin about it because there’s no way that Obi Wan didn’t notice.

“You had quite the crush on her,” Obi Wan says, and Anakin blushes.

“No,” he says, “I just- I thought she was nice.”

“Sure, Anakin,” Obi Wan says, “you didn’t have a crush on the president of Naboo.”

“It’s forbidden, Obi Wan,” Anakin says, and he desperately doesn’t want to be kicked out of the order. He’s made a life there now and he won’t lose it.

“A crush is not attachment,” Obi Wan promises him, “as long as you don’t let it go any further, there’s no harm.”

“You mean I can’t fall in love with her,” Anakin says. Obi Wan shrugs, and then the door opens to where they will meet Padme. Anakin blushes the moment that he sees her, remembering the earlier conversation.

There is a brief discussion of the separatists and where they came from, and how Count Dooku left the Order after the death of his former padawan, who was already established as Obi Wan’s dead master.

“Why Ani, you’ve certainly grown,” Padme says, and Anakin stumbles all over himself, but Padme seems to find it cute and Anakin’s in way over his head. They talk about the assassination attempt, and the fears of there being more sith lords out in the galaxy pulling the separatist’s strings because of count dooku's involvement with the cause. 

“Sith lords are our speciality,” Obi Wan promises.

“Maybe yours,” Anakin says, “you’re the only one that’s killed one in generations.” Obi wan laughs.

“No matter what,” Obi Wan says, “we won’t let the republic fall, or you, Senator Amidala.” Senator Amidala smiles.

  
Cut back to Corusant, where new padawan Barriss Offee is messing around with youngling Tano, who keeps asserting that she’ll be chosen as a padawan soon enough.

“My master thinks that there will be war, Ahsoka,” Barriss says.

“At least then there would be something to do,” Ahsoka moans, “nothing ever happens on Coruscant.”

Cut to the assassination attempt from the movie, on Coruscant. Somewhere in here, Palpatine is whispering in Anakin’s ear and his existence is established, because I realized that I didn’t mention him at all in my atoc rewrite at all and he kind of important. Then Obi Wan is assigned to do his mission and Anakin is assigned to Naboo. Obi Wan’s clone mission happens exactly the same way, up to his meeting with Dooku, except Dooku emphasizes his connection to qui gon more heavily and tries to get obi wan to join his cause when he gets there. during their awesome intense lightsaber fight battle of the fates plays because that is one of the greatest pieces of music ever written and i am definitely not cutting that out entirely. 

Naboo, though, happens a lot differently.

Padme’s getting her flirt on, and Anakin is just kind of a mess because he doesn’t want her to stop but he also knows that he can’t do this. He listens to Padme talk about democracy and why she believe so deeply in the Republic and he falls a little bit in love with her with every word that she says.

And then it parallels that scene where padme’s in the black outfit and she’s like “no.. we can’t do this” only the scenery is from the scene where Anakin’s like “i hate sand but i love you because you’re not like sand.”

They’re talking about their respective childhoods, and how they’ve been restricted and tied down by various different factors, and Anakin sends her this cute little look when he says, “you were the first person to see me as a person, other than my mother. Even qui gon, he just saw me as a jedi to train. I've always been an annoyance to obi wan, but you saw me as a person.” And he’s looking out onto the ocean, and Padme is silent for a while before she says

“Even though when I met you, I was a president, you never looked at me any differently than anyone else did. You’ve always seen me as Padme.” You can hear the sound of the waves in the background, and Across the Stars starts to play.

“I think I love you,” Anakin nearly whispers, and there are a million emotions in his voice, fear and love and hesitation, like he should never say that out loud. He is still looking out over the ocean, and Padme grabs his hands, and they turn in to face each other. 

“I think I love you too,” she says, giggling, and Anakin’s face explodes with joy. Suddenly his hesitation melts away. He leans forward and kisses her, and the camera pans out on the image of them kissing, the sun setting on the still waters in the background.

Cut to something in the Obi Wan arc.

The next anidala scene shows them having a picnic, Padme in her yellow gown, both of them laughing and much more comfortable in each other’s company.

Cut to a sniper on one of the cliffs, and the view of Padme in his viewfinder.  Anakin senses the shot, and stops the bolt before it his Padme. He sends the bolt off, and starts running to catch the assassin. Padme, of course, follows immediately.

“You’ll be safer here,” he says, and Padme sends him a  _look._

“I can protect myself, Padawan Skywalker,” she says sarcastically.

Anakin keeps running, chasing down the assassin and says, teasingly, “that’s not what the council thinks.” they’re joking, because anakin doesn’t really think that this person is a threat and he’s still high on their new relationship and allowing himself have it.

They chase the assassin up the hills, and anakin corners her against a rock face. The assassin lets out a blaster bolt aimed at padme, and anakin catches his right arm. He lets out a scream and anakin goes bazerk. Anakin lifts them up into a force choke, his rage suddenly off the charts.

“Who sent you,” Anakin demands.

“I won’t tell you,” the assassin says. Anakin tightens his grip, and the assassin screams.

“Who sent you,” Anakin repeats, voice hard.

“Count Dooku,” he bites out, “he wants to start a war.” Anakin makes a fist, and the assassin’s neck snaps. The body falls to the ground with a thump. Padme is left standing there, unsure whether she’s frightened or flattered. (if you want to get really extra like in the clone wars, the imperial march would be playing softly right here)

“We need to go warn the rest of the Order,” Anakin says, and it snaps Padme out of her “what in the world” trance. When they get there, they find that almost all of the Order members are somewhere else (palpatine organized something so that the order would be busy when he started his war)

Anakin tries to get Padme to stay behind at the temple, which of course gets him nowhere.

Then they find Padawan Offee, who is the closest thing to a full Jedi at the temple, and she agrees to come with them. But of course, Bariss’s shadow tries to come with them as well.

“If Barriss is coming,” tiny Ahsoka Tano says, “then I’m coming too.”

“Ahsoka,” Barriss says, “you can’t come.”

“I’m good enough, Barriss,” she says, “Padawan Skywalker, I’m ready for this!”

“I’m not bringing a youngling into this,” Anakin says.

Ahsoka draws her lightsaber and says, “I’m good enough to do this, skyguy.” 

“You’re so snippy,” he mumbles. he does laugh though. no matter how annoyed he means to be by this small child, he does find her impressive and a little bit endearing. 

“I’m coming,” Ahsoka asserts.

“Fine, whatever, snips,” he says, “I guess I did more dangerous stuff younger.” He’s had enough arguing with women for one day. Ahsoka is so thoroughly excited to go on a mission.

“Ahsoka, you’re still a youngling, you have no training for this,” Barriss says.

“I’m fourteen years old,” she says, “I think I can handle it.”

Padme laughs at that, and says, “when I was fourteen, I was president of a planet.”

“See,” Ahsoka says, gesturing to her, “I’m not too young for this.” You can’t tell if Barriss or Anakin looks more annoyed.

 

So two padawans, a youngling, and a senator walk into a place crawling with separatist leaders? What happens? They’re captured, of course, and sentenced to death.

 

Padme and Obi Wan are both trying to appeal to the leaders, to at least get them to spare Ahsoka. Barriss might be sixteen, but she’s a padawan and technically a young adult in the eyes of the Jedi Order. It would be like someone trying to get an eighteen year old off as a minor.

“She’s just a youngling-”

“Then you shouldn’t have sent her into a battle” They escape, and the battle starts before the reinforcements arrive. Barriss and Ahsoka find themselves caught in the middle of the battle while Obi Wan and Anakin make their way through the crowd and end up fighting dooku. (i’m not making adjustments to that scene because that requires rewatching the scene and i don’t feel like it, i REALLY don’t like this movie.)

On the other side of the battle, Ahsoka and Barriss are having troubles. Barriss is having a meltdown. Visually speaking, it should look a lot like Finn’s at the beginning of the force awakens. She draws her lightsaber, but can’t use it and puts it away.

“Barriss,” Ahsoka says, cutting down a few droids, “what are you doing?”

“Ahsoka,” Barriss says, voice breaking, “I can’t do this.” Ahsoka swings her lightsaber, defending Barriss from the blaster fire.

“You have to fight back,” Ahsoka says and you can see Barriss looking around in horror at the carnage, but you can also see her steel herself and force herself to keep going. She draws her saber and stabs it through a droid, looking disgusted.

The reinforcements show up, and Mace Windu kills Jango Fett. Master Unduli comes to the aid of Barriss and Ahsoka and Barriss looks to her like she’s her savior, and she gets them onto the transport and away from the battle.

Barriss sits in a lump in the corner while Ahsoka prattles on to Master Unduli about how cool the battle was and how great they did and do you think we’ll get to do that more often? Barriss said you thought there would be war-

Then it cuts to Obi Wan and Anakin, who are still fighting Dooku. Insert that awfulness. 

 

The other team gets back to the temple.

“I think you’re ready to become a padawan,” master unduli says, and Ahsoka lets out a squeal and she tries to calm herself down.

“You did well, youngling tano,” she says, and Ahsoka tries not to scream this time because a jedi master complimented her. she doesn't succeed though. After that they drop ahsoka off to a crowd of younglings asking a million questions.

“Yes, caleb,” Ahsoka says, “i did fight the separatists-” there’s definitely a little caleb dume okay i’m doing rewrites and kanan’s getting cameos.

Luminara escorts Barriss back to her chambers, which are neat but have a few sentimental things obviously lying about. Luminara almost leaves until Barriss grabs her by the arm.

“Master,” she says her voice small and scarred, “The Jedi are supposed to be peacekeepers. Back there? That wasn’t keeping the peace.” Luminara gently breaks Barriss’s hold on her arm, and gives her padawan a stern look.

“This is just the way it will have to be, Barriss,” her master says, “at least, until we win this war.”

“But it’s wrong,” Barriss says, voice tiny and afraid, “master, it’s wrong.”

“It’s the way that things have to be, padawan,” Master Unduli says, “you’ll just have to accept that.” Barriss nods her head, but still looks shell-shocked. And Luminara leaves, leaving Barriss alone in her room. She sits down on her bed, and looks at her lightsaber. she shoves it into a drawer and does not look at it again. 

The next cut shows the Jedi Council speaking about how war has broken out, and that they will support the Republic and its use of clone troopers.

“Begun the clone war has,” Yoda says, with a heavy heart.

“We’ll need more soldiers,” Mace Windu says, “and more Jedi. We need new knights and padawans.”

Master Unduli says, with a little smile, “I have a few suggestions.” The scene cuts, and it switches to Obi Wan and Anakin sparring.

“The council thinks that you’re ready to become a knight,” Obi Wan says, and Anakin sends him an excited look.

“Really master?” Anakin says, blocking Obi Wan’s blow.

“Yes Anakin,” Obi Wan says.

“I’m so ready to become a knight,” Anakin says, and he starts babbling about how cool it’s going to be.

“There’s one more thing the Council decided,” Obi Wan says, and he gets a sarcastic lilt as he says, “I think that you’ll really love this.”

“What is it?” Anakin asks, sounding confused. He stops fighting for a moment, and Obi Wan hits his blade against Anakin’s, getting into Anakin’s face.

“They’re going to give you a padawan,” Obi Wan says, with a twinkle in his eyes. Anakin’s face falls as he hits back.

 

The credits roll.


	2. Episode II: The Wrong Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based upon the wrong jedi arc in the clone wars, this movie focuses most on what leads ahsoka to leave the jedi order. other points of focus are padme and anakin’s relationship, obi wan and anakin’s deteriorating relationship, and barriss’s character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was considering naming this "exeunt" like the stage direction for a bunch of characters leaving the stage but i think that the wrong jedi is a bit better. it ties back into the clone wars.
> 
> also, while i have written the relationship between ahsoka and barriss as platonic, please feel free to read them as a doomed romance if you want.

**THE WRONG JEDI**

The scene opens with Ahsoka, Anakin and their battalion of clones taking down a baddie and a giant, awesome battle scene. Anakin and Ahsoka are fighting back to back, cutting down droids, and it looks like they’re both having the time of their lives. You can see the easy companionship that they’ve gained over the years evident in the way that they are with each other.

“And you didn’t want a padawan,” Ahsoka says.

“How many times do you want me to say I was wrong, snips?” Anakin asks.

“Oh,” Ahsoka says, “just until you die.” Anakin laughs. 

"Funny," he says. Ahsoka grins. 

"It wasn't a joke." 

They are searching reports of a mole in the republic, and the newest bit of info that they acquire from the separatist leader they defeat leads them back to Coruscant. They get back to the temple, and Ahsoka meets up with Barriss

“Barriss!” Ahsoka shouts, wrapping her arms around the other girl in a hug. Barriss seems awkward, stilted. You can still tell that they are close, but you can also see that Barriss is uncomfortable and closed off. This is a harsh contrast to the relationship presented between Ahsoka and Anakin. 

“I haven't seen you in months!” Ahsoka says.

“You _have_ been off world a lot,” Barriss says, “what are you doing back?” Her is voice almost nervous, and she refuses to lock eyes with Ahsoka. Ahsoka looks around, checking to see if the coast is clear.

“Our mole investigation led us here, to Coruscant,” Ahsoka says, “I don’t know if anything will come of it but” she shrugs. Barriss looks visibly horrified.

“Do you think you can go off world?” Barriss asks.

“We just got back,” Ahsoka says, “you wanna get rid of me that quickly?”

“Uh, no,” Barriss says, “of course not. I just know how much you love to be in the field.”

“I’ll be back out there soon enough,” Ahsoka says, “maybe we can get Luminara to let you join us?” Ahsoka nudges her playfully. Barriss laughs awkwardly.

“Yeah,” she says, hollowly, “i’d love that.”

Cut to Obi wan hologramming Anakin, talking about how well having a padawan has treated Anakin and how much he has loved it and her, but then the interaction is cut off by blaster fire on Obi Wan’s end., cut to Palpatine bringing Anakin over and trying to whisper stuff in his ear. Successful manipulation, and then Padme inviting Anakin over to her ball party thing as an honorary jedi knight person. she realizes that ahsoka’s there too, and if she doesn’t invite her it will look weird and awful and she can’t explain that she wants it to be a date. ahsoka sees exactly what’s going on. 

“oh padme, i won’t intrude on you two,” ahsoka says, “i know you want him to yourself.” she winks, padme blushes, and anakin groans. 

cut to barriss and ahsoka lounging in barriss’s room. it should be completely barren and blank to show barriss’s depression and lack of direction at the moment. all of the personal items from the last movie should have disappeared. 

“ahsoka,” barriss asks, her voice small, “do you ever doubt this war?” 

“what do you mean?” 

“i mean,” she says, “do you ever think that we might be the bad guys?” ahsoka laughs. 

“of course not, barriss,” she says, “the jedi aren’t perfect, but we’re _jedi_. we have to be the good guys.” barriss bites her lip, and doesn’t say anything. 

“you know, padme is throwing this huge party at her apartment,” ahsoka says. 

“padme?” 

“senator amidala,” ahsoka clarifies. 

“you really shouldn’t call senators by their first names,” barriss says, always the stickler for protocol. 

“padme’s my friend,” ahsoka says, “and she’s a bit _more_ than that to anakin. she invited him to the party as her date, and then she realized that she did it in front of me and tried to invite me to cover it up.” ahsoka laughs. 

“when is the party?” barriss asks. 

“tomorrow night,” she says, a question in her voice. 

“you should go,” barriss blurts out, desperately. 

“um, barriss?” ahsoka says, “are you alright? do you really want to get rid of me that badly?” she's nervous because of the way that her friend has been acting. she can tell that there's a chasm between them, but she doesn't know what caused it. 

“no,” barriss says hastily, “i just- i think it would be fun.” ahsoka nods, as if considering this. 

“alright,” she says, “i think i will go.”  barriss looks more relieved than she has all movie. 

so anakin and ahsoka go to Padme’s big old party in Coruscant, with the big, gorgeous windows overlooking the Jedi temple. They all make small talk, and they wear the most gorgeous, opulent outfits. Padme is in a deep blue gown with silver embellishments. anakin is in black jedi robes, and ahoka is in a green outfit similar to her everyday one in the later seasons. it shows some small talk, and then ahsoka excusing herself to talk to someone else and giving anidala some alone time. 

Anakin and Padme are standing together in front of the window, hands intertwined, overlooking the jedi temple. across the stars is playing softly in the background. anakin is reminiscing about the first time he ever came to the jedi temple. Padme is nursing a glass of red wine. Then the temple explodes in the distance, gorgeous building turning into a mushroom cloud of flames. the music explodes into a different song, something more like the mustafar theme. Padme drops her glass of wine, and the glass shatters across the floor, the liquid spilling along with it.

because of Reasons the council decides that it is ahsoka. They drag her in, and Anakin promises that she will get a fair trial, promises he will find the real culprit. Padme promises to defend her, and they discuss Ahsoka’s defense strategy. They come to the topic of why Ahsoka came to the party in the first place, and Padme insinuates the person who got Ahsoka to leave the Jedi temple might have been looking to keep her safe from the bombing. Before the scene cuts, Ahsoka says “she would never do that.”

Anakin holos Obi Wan immediately to talk him into arguing on Ahsoka’s behalf, because obi wan is on the council. 

“This wasn’t Ahsoka,” Anakin says.

“Anakin,” Obi Wan says, “all signs point to her.”

“It wasn’t her,” he says, “you have to believe it.”

“I love Ahsoka too,” Obi Wan says, “but Anakin, I can’t try her based on my feelings. I have to look at the facts.”

“What good is you being on the council if you won't even stand up for Ahsoka” Anakin growls. he means "what good are  _you_ if you won't stand up for ahsoka". 

Anakin hangs up the hologram. He lets his head fall into his hands.

The Jedi council expels Ahsoka, though obi wan and luminara both seem reluctant. she is shuffled into trial for the republic. Anakin goes into hyper speed. he finds a single lead that sends him to barriss offee. The next scene shows Padme promising Ahsoka that everything will be okay before they enter the courtroom. Ahsoka sends her a desperate look.

“Please, Padme,” she says, voice strained, “don’t lie to me.” Padme takes a deep breath, and engulfs her in a hug.

“I promise,” she says, “I’ll do everything I can.” That, at least, is not a lie.

The next scene shows Anakin going to confront her. Cut to a scene of Ahsoka’s trial showing how badly it’s going. Then, it shows Anakin and Barriss battling simultaneously to Obi Wan’s battalion fighting a losing battle.

Cut to the trial, and Ahsoka almost being sentenced to die, despite Padme doing her best to try to defend her. anakin bursts into the courtroom with palace guards dragging in barriss. she confesses to the crimes, both the bombing and supplying information to the separatists. 

“the jedi are wrong,” barriss declares passionately, “we were supposed to be peacekeepers, not warriors.” 

“you bombed the temple,” anakin says, “you killed younglings, and left _ahsoka_ to die for it.” there is no pity in his voice, only deep anger and hatred. 

“i know,” she says, “i am sorry about the younglings, and i am _so_ sorry, ahsoka. i never meant for this to happen to you, you’re my best friend.” ahsoka looks like she took a blow to the heart. 

“but i am not sorry for standing up to the council. you needed to see, the order is steeped in darkness. this entire war has clouded our minds, made us do horrible things. this is not the order i want to serve. it doesn’t DESERVE my service.” ahsoka is holding back tears. 

“barriss,” she whispers, but they lead her away. anakin walks over to her, his steps reluctant, cautious. 

“ahsoka, i am so sorry.” ahsoka wraps her arms around him, and buries her face in his shoulder. you can hear her muffled sobs. 

the next scene shows barriss in a cell, with luminara on the other side of the glass. 

“how could you do this?” luminara asks. 

“the order was wrong, master,” she says, looking at her hands, tracing her diamond tattoos, “i had to do something about it.” 

“you could have talked to me,” luminara says, anger building in her voice, “you could have petitioned us. you could have done- well, _anything_ but this.” 

“would you have listened?” barriss asks, and luminara goes silent. they sit in silence for a moment, music that’s nostalgic but regretful playing. it is a reprise of whatever played during their scene at the end of atoc. luminara realizes, suddenly, that she could have prevented this. you can see it on her face. 

“the order does not listen to anyone,” barriss says, “it will never change.” luminara bites her lip, and then stands up. it shows her walking away from barriss’s cell, a mix of regret and guilt on her face.

Cut to the order trying to reinstate ahsoka, not taking any of the blame for her near execution. anakin is clutching the padawan beads that symbolize her apprenticeship. ahsoka closes anakin’s hands around them, and then tries to leave. 

anakin tries to stop her, and ahsoka tells him that she needs to figure herself out without him or the council. ahsoka leaves between two pillars, and it shows anakin, looking desperate and empty as she does. 

the next scene shows anakin picking up a holo call from Obi Wan. you can hear blaster fire in the distance, and shouting clones. it is obvious that this is an emergency call. 

“Please,” Obi Wan says, “I need your help.”

“Ahsoka needed yours.” Anakin says coldly.

“Anakin, please,” Obi Wan says, “I’m sorry about Ahsoka, but I need your help, immediately. i don’t know how much longer we’ll last.” you can hear more blaster fire and commander cody shouting orders. 

“Fine,” Anakin says. He hangs up abruptly. 

Anakin going to talk to Palps because he’s still raging at obi wan and letting him suffer and honestly starting down the path to the dark side already. Palps has a suggestion for how to beat Dooku and Anakin takes it to Obi Wan. Insert the battle which is won only because of palps’s strategy (like insider trading in warfare), and then Anakin promising Obi Wan he will never forgive him. That even Palpatine understands what being a Jedi should be better than him.

Anakin goes to see Padme at her apartment. He clutches Ahsoka’s beads angrily in his hand when he looks out over the city. He angsts about Ahsoka being expelled from the order and not being able to help her, and Padme promises him that this doesn’t have to be the end.

“You can find her,” Padme promises, and Anakin looks off into the distance.

“She’s never coming back,” he tells her. Anakin looks angrily at the beads, like he wants to destroy them. He shoves them back into his pocket instead. an ominous orchestral piece is playing, something softer, with the main emphasis on the strings. it sounds like it’s pervading the air, slipping into everything that the characters love and tainting it with the energy of the dark side. Padme leans her head on his shoulder. They’re holding hands, looking at the ruins of the temple. Nothing will ever be the same. 

The credits roll


End file.
